Exposed
by Luiz4200
Summary: What happens when Danny is exposed before Vlad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series.**

**Exposed**

Danny and Skulker are fighting at the skies of Amity Park.

"Give up, whelp." Skulker demands. "Plasmius has designed this weapon specially to help me have my pelt on my wall."

"Ewwwww." Danny usually replies.

Meanwhile, Jack, Maddie and Jazz arrive at the battle scene. Jazz quickly grabs an ecto-gun.

"Be careful, Jazz." Maddie says. "Be sure you've got Phantom in your aim."

"Phantom?" Jazz asks, surprised. "I'm aiming for Sk... the other ghost."

"Nonsense, Jazzpants." Jack replies. "While I admit both ghosts are evil, Phantom is the main menace. Now give Daddy that weapon and let me show how to shoot."

Trying to keep Jack from getting the ecto-gun, Jazz struggles with him to keep it, accidentally shooting Danny. "Good shot, Jazzy." Jack says. The shot distracts Danny long enough for Skulker to hit him hard. Danny hits the ground and two white rings turn him back into Danny Fenton, much to the shock of his parents and of the reporters who had appeared to film the ghost fight.

"Danny!?" Jack exclaims. "Is he the ghost boy?"

"Not for a long time." Skulker replies. "Soon he's gonna be a decoration on my wall."

"Ewwwww." Jack, Maddie and Jazz reply. Enraged, the three of them charge at Skulker, destroying his armor and sucking the small blob he is into the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny, please, talk to us." Maddie pleads but Danny remains unconscious. An ambulance soon arrives and picks Danny.

Meanwhile, Mayor Masters is watching the news. "Well, young Daniel hasn't been destroyed as I expected but the whole world knows his secret. It's the perfect revenge."

"Uh, boss." One of the _Ecto-Americans_ says. "Once he wakes up, what will keep him from revealing your secret now you cannot use his to keep him silent?"

Vlad thinks about that for a while. "Sweet Nibblets!"

Meanwhile, at a hospital that isn't either North Mercy or No Mercy, the Fentons are waiting for news regarding Danny's health.

"Why didn't Danny tell us he's the Ghost Kid, Jack?" Maddie asks, prompting Jazz to repeat the answer she gave them when Freakshow held them hostages to force Danny to retrieve the Reality Gauntlet's gems.

"She's right, Jack." Maddie sadly comments. "We talk so much about tearing ghosts molecule by molecule our son didn't feel it safe to tell us about his powers."

"But how did he get ghost powers?" Jack asks.

"The Fenton Portal." Jazz explains.

"You knew?" Jack and Maddie asks, shocked.

"I found out when Penelope Spectra came to Casper High to feed on our happiness." Jazz explains. "He told me all details. And sorry if I didn't trust you either."

"It's okay, Jazz." Maddie replies.

Then Tucker and Sam appear. "Tucker. Sam. I'm glad you appeared."

"And it wasn't easy to convince my parents to let me." Sam comments. "Specially after what they saw on TV."

"And you shouldn't believe in such rumors." Tucker says, not sound convincing. "How they make up stuff."

"Tucker, we were there." Jazz says. "There's no hiding anymore."

"Told ya." Sam replies while glaring at Tucker.

"You guys knew?" Jack asks.

"Using Jazz's words, we were there." Sam replies.

"We're so proud Danny has such good friends." Maddie comments.

"So, won't you do any of those horrible things he used to fear?" Tucker asks.

"No." Jack answers. "But there's something bothering me. If a Ghost Portal gave our Danny ghost powers, shouldn't Vladdy have powers as well?"

"Actually, Mr. Fenton, there's something you should know." Tucker comments.

"Jack. Maddie. I came as soon as I heard about Daniel."

**Do you like this fic so far? I missed making a non-crossover DP fic. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Sam asks, not hiding her hostility towards the fruitloop.

"Sam!" Maddie scolds.

Thinking fast, Jazz puts on a specter deflector belt and offers a handshake. "Mr. Masters, it's nice of you to come."

"That's what friends are for, Jasmi... Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh." Vlad replies as he's repelled by the belt.

Jack and Maddie then understand. However, before they even had a chance to reply, a doctor appears. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your son is awake and wants to see you."

"May we go too?" Tucker asks.

"Sorry but only family." The doctor replies.

"Sam. Tucker. Please wait." Jack asks.

"And you." Maddie points at Vlad. "Stay away from our Danny."

The hospital staff is shocked. Their Mayor, publicly known as an old friend of the Fentons, is not allowed near their son. Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie enter Danny's room.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asks.

"Son, we're sorry." Maddie replies.

"You're not hating us, are you, Danny?" Jack asks.

"Hating you?" Danny asks. "Why?"

"Well, after all the times we've tried to tear you molecule by molecule." Maddie replies.

"You didn't know it was me." Danny comments.

"But you were afraid we'd reject you if we knew." Jack replies.

"Well, either that or that you'd become too overprotective." Danny comments, not wanting to tell that they once knew and accepted him but he decided to use the Reality Gauntlet to erase their memories anyway.

"Don't worry, son." Jack comments. "Once you leave this place, you can become my sidekick."

"Jack." Maddie exclaims.

"Sorry, dear." Jack replies. "I mean _our_ sidekick."

"I'm afraid it won't be possible." A Guy in White announces as he appears. "By order of Mayor Masters, Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom or Inviso-bill, is to be taken into custody for violating spectral law."

"You and which army are gonna do it?" Jack asks, causing a bunch of GiW agents to appear. "I should stop asking that."

"My son needs medical care." Maddie firmly states. "He won't leave."

"Fine. For now." An agent says. "But once the hospital releases him, he'll be taken for painful experiments. And we'll stay here to make sure he won't escape."

"Fine." Jack replies. "Come on, Maddie. Let's get a lawyer to help our son. I'm sure V-man... Oops, never mind."

The Fentons go to Fentonworks where, with help from Tucker and Sam, they look for a lawyer to help Danny. "Sam, your parents are rich. Couldn't they get the best lawyers in the country?" Maddie asks.

"Sure, but they wouldn't." Sam answers. "They hate you."

"Oh, yeah."

"But I don't understand why Vladdy would hate me." Jack comments.

"He blames you for what happened to him back in college, Mr. Fenton." Tucker explains.

"But it was an accident." Jack replies.

"He doesn't see it like that, Dad." Jack replies. "He thinks you've intentionally done it to steal his loved one from him."

"I never knew he had eyes on any girl in special." Jack explains. "And how could V-man think I stole her from him if I married... Oh." Jack understands who Jazz is talking about. "Does V-man love my Maddie?"

They all nod.

"Why doesn't he try Internet dating?" Jack asks. "Or a cat?"

"Danny suggested the same thing." Maddie replies.

"You knew about Vladdy?" Jack asks.

"I knew he had his eyes on me. Sorry if I didn't tell." Maddie replies.

"It's okay." Jack sadly replies and then smiles. "Can I get a cookie?"

"Yes, but then we'll keep looking for a lawyer." Maddie replies.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fentons are now talking to a lawyer about Danny's case. "Counselor, what's our odds?" Maddie asks.

"Tell the truth." Jack asks. "We can take it."

"Well..."

"Lie." Jack replies. "I can't take it."

"Actually, there is some chance." The lawyer replies. "His heart still beats, right?"

"Right." They answer.

"Since the spectral law is against ghosts but not against humans having ghost powers, we can use it to have Danny released from spectral laws but he's still gonna answer to charges regarding all crimes his ghostly self is charged with." The lawyer explains.

"Can't we make some sort of deal like turning Vlad Masters for all his crimes?" Tucker asks.

"Which crimes?" The lawyer asks. Jazz, Tucker and Sam tell all about the crimes Vlad had told Danny in _Kindred Spirits_, much to the shock of the adults. "Well, that could help if we had any proof of Vlad Masters having ghost powers."

"That can be arranged." Vlad replies as he enters the lawyer's office as Plasmius.

"What are you doing here, Plasmius?" Sam asks with an angry glare.

"Oh, just making sure none of you will ever expose me." Vlad explains. "I intend to kill you all but I'll spare you, Maddie, if you agree to renounce your family for me."

"Never, you fruitloop!" Maddie angrily replies.

Vlad then shoots an ecto-beam at Jack, who easily dodges and then pulls an ecto-gun. He shoots at Vlad, hitting him at the chest. Vlad is so angry he prepares a new ecto-beam specially for Jack. However, it distracts him long enough to allow the rest of Danny's family and friends to hit him with their ecto-guns, weakening him long enough to allow Team Phantom to suck him within a Fenton Thermos.

"Fine." The lawyer comments. "Now we can make a deal with the GiW."

A few weeks later, Danny is free and they all prepare to watch Vlad being tried for his crimes.

"Dad, how long until they convict him?" Danny asks.

"There're several charges against him." Jack replies. "It's gonna take a long time before prosecution and defense rest. By the way, son, aren't you among the witnesses for the prosecution?"

"Oh, right, Dad."

**Sorry if it's too short. Please Review.**


	4. Trial

**Trial**

Danny Fenton is called to the witnesses' stand. "Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom or Inviso-bill, do you swear under penalty of perjury, that you're gonna tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge asks.

"I swear, you Honor." Danny replies.

"Daniel Fenton, what did Vlad Masters reveal while he held you captive in order to create a clone of yours?" The Prosecutor asks.

"That he started his wealth by robbing banks with his ghost powers, then he went into overshadowing businesspeople into giving him their businesses." Danny explains.

"Did Vlad Masters really create a female clone of yours?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." Danny answers as he, for once, realizes truth is the best option.

"The Prosecution would like to introduce said clone, known as Danielle Fenton, Danielle Phantom or Dani Phantom." The Prosecutor says.

"Dani with an 'I'." Dani Phantom adds as she enters the courtroom.

"Objection." Vlad's lawyer says. "She isn't in the list of witnesses."

"She's not here to testify." The Prosecutor replies. "She's here as material evidence Vlad Masters has been cloning people."

"I'll allow it." The judge replies.

"Miss Phantom, would you change into your ghost mode?" The Prosecutor asks.

Dani complies, shocking everyone around.

"Objection." Vlad's lawyer says. "How can we be sure she's not just another person with ghost powers?"

"The GiW made a search through Vlad's lab in Colorado and found records of his cloning efforts." The Prosecutor replies.

"I'll allow it." The judge says.

Danny then tells all about Vlad's other evil deeds. After the defense fails to find a way to turn things on Vlad's favor while cross-examinating Danny, Danny is dismissed.

Several days later, Vlad is pronounced guilty. The Fentons and their friends celebrate at Fentonworks, where the A-List invite themselves, much to Danny's temporary annoyance but he softened seeing as they now like him.

"Danny, what about you ditch those losers and date me?" Paulina suggests, much to Sam's disgust.

"Sorry, Paulina, but I'd rather date someone who already liked me even before I had powers." Danny replies, hoping Sam gets the hint.

"Do you mean the gloomy girl?" Jack asks.

"Of course I do." Paulina replies. "Only she wouldn't know about his feelings for her. She's just as clueless as he is."

"Tell me about it." Tucker comments, earning a glare from his best friends.

"Yeah." Dash adds. "I mean, Jack Fenton isn't the brighest bulb around and even he noticed it."

"Thanks." Jack replies and then notices the insulting part of the jock's comment. "Hey."

Maddie decides it's time to break the mood. "Attention, everyone, it's time for the announcement, right, Jack?"

"You're right, Maddie." Jack happily replies. "I, Jack Fenton, proudly announce the two newest additions to the Fenton Clan. First of all, our now adopted daughter, Danielle Fenton."

"It's Dani, with an I." Dani replies as she becomes visible.

"Dani!" Danny and his friends exclaim.

"And now, the second addition." Jack says as he shows Maddie the Cat. "With V-man behind bars his sister needed somebody else to look after her cat so, welcome Maddie the Cat."

"Uh, Jack, why would Vlad's sister name her cat after me?" Maddie asks.

"I don't know." Jack replies. "I didn't even know he had a sister. I hope I have a chance to meet her when she picks up her cat."

"Do we tell him?" Tucker asks Danny.

"We better not." Danny answers.

**THE END**


End file.
